


A ghostly morning

by Merakiiverse



Series: Halloween delights [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, F/M, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakiiverse/pseuds/Merakiiverse
Summary: A sunny morning with your ghost boyfriend
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader
Series: Halloween delights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997362
Kudos: 3





	A ghostly morning

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Ghost!Vernon x Reader   
> Part of the Halloween delights   
> Find me on Tumblr @/ Merakiiverse   
> Like my writing? Consider buying me a kofi at: https://ko-fi.com/merakiiverse  
> All rights reserved © Merakiiverse. Do not repost, translate, or claim as your own

Sun shines from the window, lighting up the small kitchen as you pad along the tiled floor in your bare feet. Rubbing your eyes, you yawn and head straight for the coffee machine, two cups already ready on the side. Once the coffee is ready, you get some eggs and toast out for the both of you. Feeling the golden rays that hit your skin from the sun that peak from the bay window, flowing like sweet honey. 

This was a typical day, you have yet to be disturbed. The birds outside flit above from branch to branch, singing their melody. Turning the stove on and swirling around in your sock-clad feet, you’re met with Vernon holding the frying pan. His almost transparent self smiling at you like he does every morning. 

Vernon was, well still is the ghost of this house in the middle of the village. It only took 3 months for someone to move in, not caring that the person said it was haunted. He was never a mean person, so he didn’t mind someone moving in, in fact, he liked it because it got lonely when he was alone. He never showed you him, instead, he was content in watching you as you completely transformed the house into one of life. There was no more dust or cobwebs; now, there are plants that bloom with passion. Surprisingly, the both of you got on well and now it has already been three years since you’ve moved in! 

Whilst frying the eggs, you can feel his arms wrapping around your waist and even though it’s faint, you can still feel the warmth that travels through your entire body. His body is cold, but you have gotten used to that by now. 

“Good morning.” Vernon hums in your ear, his voice still low from waking up. Really, he didn’t have to sleep, he just enjoys it. “Good morning,” you whisper back, not wanting to disturb the peace of the morning. 

His presence behind you is absent as he grabs two plates and sets the table with silver cutlery, the white tablecloth daring the both of you to stain it. Two white carnations sit in a vase in the middle. Plating the eggs and toast, you walk over and sit across from him. “Enjoy.” you smile before digging in. 

“I always do.” He winks, grabbing a fork for himself.


End file.
